


Pregnant (R)

by ISUU



Category: JOJO乙女, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, 乳汁, 孕肚play, 舔穴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISUU/pseuds/ISUU
Summary: 当米斯达是你的丈夫，而你怀有身孕……舔穴/孕肚/乳汁预警。
Kudos: 18





	Pregnant (R)

“感觉到了吗？”

你摸摸伏在你孕肚上的小爸爸，用指尖缠绕了一丝他的黑色短卷发，笑问道。

“……再等等……诶！诶！有了有了！动了动了！”

米斯达脸上洋溢着掩饰不住的喜悦与激动，初次感受到与自己联系着同样的血缘关系的小生命活力满满地隔着妻子的肚子同他打招呼，奇妙的兴奋感涌上心头。

“我现在还有种不真实感……”他摸着你的肚子感叹，“我居然当爸爸了。”

闻言你白了他一眼，觉得这话说的着实让你着恼：“合着我这五个月的罪都白受了呗？”

见你又气呼呼地嘟起嘴生闷气，经验十足的米斯达忙揽着你的肩膀赔笑道：“怎么会呢，老婆辛苦啦，今天想吃什么？我等会出门买菜。”

“唔……”你撑着头想了半晌，还没等想出个所以然来，就蓦地被丈夫露出的一截精壮细腰摄取了全部心神。即将吐出的回答在舌尖儿上绕了个圈，又被你吞回喉咙。你舔舔下唇，暗示性地在他鼓囊囊的裤裆处用指甲轻飘飘划过：“想吃这个呢……”

你柔媚地斜眼看他，目光中眼波流转，故意挺了挺身体，露出一片雪白丘壑。

米斯达被你一整套行云流水的勾引动作惊到有些发愣，后知后觉才在耳根处透漏出些许粉红，他又摸摸你凸起的肚子，言辞犹豫：“可是孩子……”

“有什么关系嘛？”你拉起他的手沿着身体缓缓上移，米斯达并没有抗拒，直到那张温热又宽大的手掌覆在胸前的白兔上：“他都快五个月了，已经没有关系了。”

“……”

见他还有些不为所动，你气馁地咬咬饱满的红唇，带动丈夫的手捏了捏柔嫩多汁的雪球：“米斯达……你不想吗……”

你的丈夫抱着你来到了卧室，将你轻轻放在柔软舒适的床上，还不忘在你腰部后方垫了一个枕头。

由于身上穿的是最为舒适的家居服的缘故，脱衣服便成了再简单不过的事情。

你赤裸着身体，右手有些不自在地扶住了肚子，双腿自觉地分开在两侧，露出淋漓殷红的美穴，自觉为入侵者张开了大门。你能感受到穴眼已经发湿滴水，正急不可耐地翕张着湿滑紧致的穴口，如同一只恣情盛放的艳丽花朵，花露随着颤抖抖落一地晶莹，亟待来客的采撷。

上次与丈夫欢爱的记忆几乎都模糊不清了，无边的欲火顺着血液流动点燃每一寸疯狂，燃烧着最后的理智。

米斯达服侍你脱掉衣服后才在你正前方站定，反手随意将棉质的家居服扔在床上一隅，露出锻炼恰当的紧实上身。你咬唇用火热的视线一寸寸巡视过他裸露的小麦色肌肤，最后还是定格在腹部的八块腹肌上。他的细腰一直以来都让你嫉恨不已，明明是位不折不扣的男性，腰身比却比身为妻子的你还要完美诱人，世间哪有这番道理？

丈夫小心翼翼地避开了你的肚子向你覆来，与你交换了一个气息绵长的湿吻。你揪住米斯达性感的黑短卷发，热切无比地回应着男人在你口腔内的搅动。含不进的涎水顺着交缠的唇角再也支持不了似的坠落下来，里面承载了太多火热的爱意与难以自持的情欲。

待两人皆有些气喘吁吁地分开的时候，米斯达却没有如你所想那样单刀直入，他甚至都没有解开裤子的意思，只是爱怜无比地再次啄吻了你被吸吮得红肿的唇角，低下了身体。

“……米斯达？”

你疑惑地想要挺身看看他想要做什么，还没等避开高耸肚子的阻碍，就猛然从下身花穴处传来了温热的吐息感。

爱人的吐息随着有节奏的呼吸一下又一下地喷洒在你湿漉漉的私处，激起更多的汁液从山涧中汩汩流出。

“我怕伤到你。”米斯达闷头低低回了一句，就含住了缀满淫露的艳红花朵。

爱人的舌头火热又灵活，是与肉棒插入完全不同的新奇感受，但却能完美挑起你随之淫叫着摆动腰肢的深切欲望。它自如地穿行在春潮带雨的湿径，虽不如爱人炽热的肉棒那样让你感到充实与满足，却诡异地满足了你莫大的心理快感。

米斯达的黑色头颅钻在你白生生的双腿之间，有滋有味地啜饮着你的淫露。他用宽热的手掌剥开了可怜兮兮颤抖的淫蚌，露出其间柔嫩吐汁的春核，边吸吮边舔含着花瓣玩弄，汇聚在花蕊处的莹白水洼几乎在刚刚羞涩地从肉径中探头出来，就被男人尽数用舌尖扫回口腔。

可怜的花瓣们根本没有反抗的余地，无比臣服地在爱人富有技巧性的舌尖下放弃了负隅顽抗，依顺着灵活的舌头颠簸在无边的欲海之中。

太刺激了……

你扬起脖颈，发丝被甩在脑后，颇为难耐地呻吟出声。

米斯达没有忘记照看你的感受，他带茧的手掌扶着你分开的大腿根部，在由于怀孕而丰腴许多的嫩白腿肉上留下一个淡粉色的勒印。他勾弄着舌尖，抬起如同黑曜石般闪闪发光的眸子注视着陷入情欲漩涡的你。

“唔！”

饱满的女蒂被猛然吸吮，层叠的媚肉猛然吐出一口淫汁，内里的穴肉横翻玉浪，无声呐喊着需求更充实更粗热的硬物填满。花穴颤抖地不像样子，太久没经历情爱的小穴竟就这样简单地达到了感官上的极致感受，在完全没有接触到丈夫性器的情况下潮吹了。

你的阴精又多又甜，像是积攒了许久似的，如同一口水汪汪的清泉不断从泛着淫靡水光的穴眼中喷洒四溢，淅淅沥沥的淫水有很多一部分打在了你的丈夫脸上。

米斯达舔了舔蜿蜒流至嘴边的清液，晨星似的眸子将你淫荡放纵的样子尽数收入眼底。

巨大的强烈快感如同涨潮的潮水般将在岸边休憩的你卷入爱河，无孔不入的欲望与快感钻入你的口鼻，直至将你窒息在情潮之中。你失神地无声张开樱唇，殷红的舌尖半探出来，眼角溢出一痕水光，一道闪亮粘连的银丝蜿蜒着顺着唇角滑落在涨奶得丰满的胸部上。

已经足够饱满的胸口像是一掐就能挤出芬芳汁液的熟透果实，正随着高潮而泛起雪白的乳浪，玛瑙似的乳粒挺立于脂甜生晕的乳球之上，好似凛冽寒冬中傲雪枝头的梅蕾，然而花蕊却溢散着活色生香的淫荡甜香。淫态毕露的模样任谁来都想上前一亲芳泽。

更别提身为你合法丈夫的米斯达了。

米斯达苦恼地压了压下身硬得生疼的性物，那东西已经涨到了极致，泌出的腺液都打湿了一小片布料，正隔着薄薄一层布料不满地同他对峙着，几乎迫不及待想要插入你湿滑的欲窍中捅上一捅。

可是不行啊，自家的老婆孩子就得宠着啊。

正欲转身去洗个冷水澡好好平复一下欲望的米斯达却意外被你扯回了原地。

你双目含春，柔腻瓷白的漂亮脸蛋上混杂了刚刚潮吹时流下的泪珠与口涎，一副沉溺情欲无法自拔的淫贱模样，即使怀着孩子、挺了个大肚子，都摇摆着腰臀渴求男人精液的恩泽。

“别走，米斯达。”你轻轻吐出几个字，耽于情爱的沙哑嗓音缱绻着勾弄米斯达小兔乱撞的胸口，毫不费力就击碎了他濒临崩溃的意志力。

软腻的雪球被自己捏挤成不规则的形状，你暧昧地轻抚着身上一切能诱惑到米斯达的莹泽肉体，极尽可能地讨求着丈夫施舍些微怜爱。

好在你成功了。

在米斯达挺着滚烫粗长的阴茎插入你甜蜜的肉洞时，你能清晰地听到性器肏穴时蜜液被挤出时咕啾的靡靡水声，空虚的缺口终于被契合的肉棒塞到一丝空隙都不剩。长此以来渴求的欲火并没有因此而熄灭，反倒有了愈演愈烈的架势。贪吃的肉花亲昵地舔弄来访者的凶器，极力分泌着津涎迎合着无上的快感。

不知是什么缘故，你的眼中汩汩地流出一串儿清亮的泪珠，如同娇艳玫瑰抖落的清晨雨露，徒惹人无数怜爱。

米斯达温柔地一一将你落下的泪水舔舐收回嘴中，细致地同你接吻。他过于周到又细微的爱意将你一把拉回喧嚣的尘世，你扶着肚子仰头同黑发男人轻柔交换充斥着甜蜜的吐息。

他没有立马就开始抽动性器，反而再三确认了你的肚子没有异常，这才敢观察着你的表情小幅度地抽弄起来。

你像是一捧被人捣烂直取淫心的奶油，尽数融化在醉人的情欲之中。白桃般丰盈饱满的雪乳随着顶撞不住颠簸，姣好的形状几乎晃晕了黑发男人的眼。你感受着体内略感陌生的热度与肏弄，有些无措地揽住丈夫的脖颈，呜咽着小声喊着米斯达的名字，一遍又一遍。

爱潮迭起，丈夫炽热的性器埋在你潺潺流水的谷涧中，每一次深入都将又深又快的欲望添加在理智对面的天平一侧，不断击溃着你残存的一丝清明。猩红泥泞的花穴来者不拒，诚恳万分地将甘甜的淫露喷洒在进出的龟头顶部，使性爱的双方皆舒爽地发出一声喟叹。

怀着身子始终是不方便的，即使背后已经被米斯达垫上了一个枕头，孩子的重量还是让你感到有些不舒服。再加上你喜爱在欢情中搂紧在你体内驰骋的米斯达，高耸的肚子更是杜绝了这一可能性。本就在孕期内敏感多疑的性情此时更是委屈得无处宣泄，你轻泣出声。

“怎么了宝贝？”米斯达隔开肚子小心地吻上你的唇角，想要抽身从你体内退出去：“是肚子不舒服了吗？”

你抽噎着不让他将被淫水舔地发亮的性器抽走，委屈巴巴地想要抱抱。

米斯达黑亮的眼睛无奈地看着你笑了起来，像两颗饱满的黑葡萄似的。他的嗓音比平时更加了一分情欲，沙沙地让你喜欢不已：“我怕压到宝宝啊，亲爱的，”他顿了顿，看了看你因情欲而微微泛红的莹白皮肉，又有些恍然大悟：“是觉得被冷落到了吗？”

不等你出言反驳，他又挺动着性器在你烂熟的穴肉中穿插起来，甘甜的快感再一次席卷了你的全部感官。女穴滋滋有味地大朵快颐，被捣弄得四处飞溢的淫汁像是在暗示着你的灵魂也得到了充盈，通红外嘟的花唇被饱满的囊袋拍的啪啪响，你想要说出的话语尽数破碎在了美妙的性爱之中，化为一声声柔媚入骨的呻吟。

米斯达伸手用手掌抚弄起你因顶撞而乱跳的白兔。乳肉太过饱满，他一只手甚至不能完全掌控在下，不少的雪乳都嘟在两指之间，想要脱离可恶男人的禁锢，获得自由的奔跑。然而米斯达却不愿这样简单地放过这两只调皮的小动物，恶趣味地使了些力道，拉扯着挺立的桃蕾划出一个淫靡的曲线。

你被这突如其来的举动刺激地差点再次攀上顶峰，花穴猛然绞紧，舌蕊半颤，娇腮涟涟，经受不住地挺起春潮翻涌的白皙胸膛，倒更像是自个儿把嫩乳送入丈夫口中似的。

米斯达俯身含住你颤巍巍的红肿乳尖，入嘴竟品尝到一丝不同往日的香甜乳水味道。你竟在刚才快感的洗刷下渗出了奶汁，珠玉似的奶珠尚未喂食仍未分娩的孩子，倒是先让身为父亲的米斯达尝了个味道。

黑卷发的年轻爸爸惊呼着告诉你出奶的事实，被你白了一眼也不介意，继续上瘾似的咬捻着红肿挺立的花蕊，想要再度榨出些甘甜的奶汁。

“你别吸了……”你有些羞怯的推拒他的头颅，这感觉实在太奇怪了，“这是宝宝的奶，你抢什么……”

米斯达挑眉回你，黑亮的眸子里写满了狎昵的笑意：“我自己媳妇儿的奶水，我为什么不能吃？”

话虽如此，他倒也不再戏弄你了，硕大的龟头带着丝丝热气破开你湿润烂熟的穴眼，再次同你共赴云端。水滑热红的小穴汩汩吐着溢散淫香的潮液，在丈夫的捣弄下肆意飞溅，将你们交合的部位糊成了一片乱糟糟的模样。

在两人难耐的低喘与性爱的水泽交合的淫乐之中，米斯达痛痛快快地将精液射在了你的花穴深处。

///

事后。

“诶？动了吗？！”

“一定是爸爸刚刚和他打招呼，小家伙儿发现了。”

END.


End file.
